


New Obsession

by Dracomytoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomytoy/pseuds/Dracomytoy
Summary: A slap and a hot shower was all it took.





	New Obsession

Draco’s face still stung half an hour later. He'd managed to ditch Crabbe and Goyle shortly after returning to the Slytherin common room. He headed straight to his room, fuming at the nerve of that hyped up mudblood! How dare Granger put her filthy hands on him? Who did she think she was? Just because she was a bleeding heart did not give her the right to touch him, and over a bloody overgrown chicken at that! Not only was Draco furious but, he was thoroughly confused to say the least. From the moment Granger slapped him he'd had a raging hard on and it wouldn't. Go. Away. His mind was horrified by what happened but, his body was apparently thrilled. He kept reliving the sting of her hand connecting with his face and seeing the look of fury on her face. His only thought was that an angry Granger, was hot. ‘What is wrong with me?’ he thought. He was infuriated with himself. He stormed into the adjoining bathroom and locked and warded the door. ‘I just need to rid myself of the feel of her skin on mine and everything will go back to normal’ he thought to himself. He stripped and stepped into the shower turning the water on as hot as it would go. He stood under the shower letting the water wash over him. He tried to take his mind off Granger by thinking of things like his charms essay that was due, or Madam Hooch in lingerie trying to seduce professor Dumbledore. Nothing was working though. No matter what he tried to do his mind kept drifting back to thoughts of her. Like, how warm her skin was and how her fury made her skin flush and her eyes sparkle. Before he even knew how it happened, Draco’s hand had drifted to his cock, palming the head. He moaned, and imagined what it would feel like if it was Granger's hand in place of his. Just thinking about it had him gripping himself tighter and pumping his hips in time with his hand. He imagined pinning her to the wall and watching her eyes flash in indignation as he gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her up. He imagined grinding his erection into her warmth, causing her to moan involuntarily as he ground his cock against her clit. His hand started pumping faster as he imagined her alternating between hitting and cursing him all while grinding against him and moaning his name. It didn't take long before Draco was cumming. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. He was shaking and his legs were weak. Draco had to lean against the shower wall just to remain upright. After a while his pulse started to return to normal and the strength returned to his limbs. Draco turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. When he saw his reflection, everything clicked into place and he knew what he wanted. He wanted Granger, and Malfoy’s always get what they want. Always.


End file.
